Automation
by snarechan
Summary: Starscream attempts some persuasion, but it goes nowhere.


**Pairings**: Implied Starscream/Soundwave  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+  
><strong>Categories<strong>: General  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None  
><strong>Status<strong>: One-shot, complete  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Starscream attempts some persuasion, but it goes nowhere.

**Notes**: One of two birthday gifts for Cassandra Cassidy, who fancies Starscream/Soundwave. They are quite possibly the most perplexing couple to write. This story takes place prior to _Darkness Rising_ and was beta read by Keppiehed.

* * *

><p>The advancements in Energon gathering on planet Earth were going according to plan. All in thanks to his personal involvement in the proceedings, Starscream credited himself with assurance. He'd been overseeing the mining project for many months at this point in the war, almost a year to the day. The Decepticons had stockpiled enough to sustain the operation for the foreseeable future, and the numbers kept increasing. Productivity and rations had steadily risen ever since he'd ascended to the position of running the <em>Nemesis<em> and its crew.

Everyone onboard would realize that his brilliance had led them to such a promising position. The army would have fallen without him granting resources and active labor to occupy them in Megatron's absence. They'd soon come to their senses about his supervision.

At this rate, no one could argue with the results. Starscream was perusing the latest logs of the ship's status and the last shift's haul. The _Nemesis_ was functioning at peak efficiency and Energon retrieval was at satisfactory levels. The storage facility was nearing full capacity. He knew lengthening work shifts would benefit the cause; the protesters in the caverns didn't comprehend what they were talking about.

Satisfied, Starscream turned from the main console of the command center and came up short. Soundwave was standing at attention behind him. He'd entered and approached, all without alerting Starscream to his presence. Starscream's wings shifted in alarm: metal ground together as he adjusted them. The appendages eased lower from upright and tense and returned to a natural state.

"Ah, Soundwave. Report," he said, feigning that he'd left the other Decepticon waiting intentionally.

Soundwave passed him on the platform in the bridge and advanced toward the computer to showcase the data he'd gathered. Surveillance footage featuring both the interior and exterior of the ship blipped into existence. His presentation was meager. Some unrest amongst the troops had transpired earlier, but it was minor and there were no sightings of Autobots or their lord.

"Zero signs of our esteemed leader, hm?" Starscream scrutinized aloud, fingers tapping his chin as he did so.

His delight at the lack of communications was not well hidden. This was an old argument of theirs; Soundwave was steadfast in his faith that Megatron would return, despite the evidence to the contrary. Starscream stepped forward, side-to-side with Soundwave. One hand was placed laxly at the small of his back while the other waved in front of the screen. His long fingers raked in front of the flashy, scrolling bit of text there.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Shouldn't Megatron have messaged us, at the very least? Surely he hasn't forgotten and _abandoned _us. If _I_ were on such an excursion, Iwould have retained contact and informed my underlings of my whereabouts."

Subtlety, Soundwave's head faced away, spindle-like digits returning to the keyboard and inputting commands. He was shutting down the programs he'd activated to impart his findings. He acted like he did not care or, worse yet, was not even paying attention. A frown escaped before Starscream caught himself.

"Something may have happened to him," he persisted. "Megatron could have been detained without our knowledge."

The typing did not stop.

"No, perhaps not. Deactivated, then."

On the screen, all activity ceased as Soundwave finished with his task and fully regarded him. Altogether, the command center was abruptly too vast and too small, too deafening and too quiet. Starscream cleared his throat.

"Just speculation, of course. It'd be foolish not to plan for the worst. We need to be prepared to carry on his legacy." Starscream added, trying not to be hasty, "In his honor."

In a move of daring, he placed a hand on the other Cybertronian's shoulder – the act was measured. Soundwave did not react.

"I detest having to consider such an outcome, but it is becoming the most probable conclusion. You may continue to monitor for his possible return, in case, but we might have to arrange for the inevitable. Now, dismissed."

His hand dropped, and Soundwave lingered a noticeable moment. He always did so, to Starscream's mounting irritation. He did not know if it was out of malice or disrespect or even intentional, but nevertheless he _did_ obey, just as consistently as he paused before each for a fraction of time. Soundwave exited the room as discretely as he'd entered, though Starscream didn't feel any less alone. He snorted and craned his neck to stare at the screen, where Soundwave had displayed his information, though it was currently blank of anything. Then he, too, left the command outpost.

-Fin-


End file.
